


Nightmares

by rebelwritesthings



Series: Tony Stark is basically Peter Parker’s dad [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Peter Parker Feels, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark loves his spider son, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelwritesthings/pseuds/rebelwritesthings
Summary: Tony is back on Earth and relying on a bottle of whiskey because the nightmares won’t leave him alone





	Nightmares

 

“Why didn’t you save me Tony? I’m dead and it’s all your fault.”

 

It had been two weeks since... everything happened.

 

Tony was still having nightmares.

 

Seeing Peter disappear.

 

Losing him.

 

He was back on Earth.

 

In Wakanda.

 

People he hadn’t seen in years were there.

 

Steve.

 

Natasha.

 

Thor.

 

Bruce.

 

None of them mattered.

 

Only Peter, the boy who was like a son to Tony.

 

The boy who was dead.

 

Mattered.

 

Rhodey would wake up Tony in the middle of the night because he was screaming Peter’s name.

 

Saying he was sorry.

 

Tony felt bad for waking Rhodey up.

 

So he didn’t sleep.

 

He drank.

 

Steve tried to talk to him.

 

Apologize.

 

Regroup.

 

Make a plan.

 

Tony punches him.

 

Steve hadn’t approached him since.

 

Tony was glad.

 

Tony couldn’t handle dealing with anything.

 

Not now.

 

Not with Happy dead.

 

Not with Pepper dead.

 

Not with Peter dead.

 

And it was all Tony’s fault.

 

He should have stopped Thanos.

 

He should have saved them.

 

Peter wasn’t even supposed to be on that fucking ship.

 

He was supposed to go on his stupid fucking field trip and then go home to his aunt.

 

His aunt who was sitting at home, not knowing where Peter was, because Tony was too much of a coward to call her.

 

He knew she would get mad at him.

 

Tell him it should be him that was a pile of ash, not her nephew.

 

Tell him everything he already knew.

 

He could handle hating himself.

 

Blaming himself.

 

He didn’t think he could take it if someone else did too.

**Author's Note:**

> MY IRON SON NEEDS TO LEARN TO LOVE HIMSELF


End file.
